


December 12, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Yes. I know it's one hour until midnight. I'm trying to protect others from a territorial creature,'' Supergirl said to Amos as he scowled at her. She folded her hands and brought them down on the creature's back. She flew to one side while it snapped. Its leg was kicked.





	December 12, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''Yes. I know it's one hour until midnight. I'm trying to protect others from a territorial creature,'' Supergirl said to Amos as he scowled at her. She folded her hands and brought them down on the creature's back. She flew to one side while it snapped. Its leg was kicked.

The preacher's eyes were wide the minute the creature snapped at Supergirl another time. His scowl returned before he used a tentacle from his mouth to wrap around the enemy's jaws. He viewed it struggling. Supergirl's eyes bulging. He released the creature.  
Amos watched while Supergirl carried it to another location after the tentacle returned to him. One smile formed.

''You always protect others in Smallville. A preacher father always protects his daughter,'' Amos said.

THE END


End file.
